bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gantenbainne Mosqueda
is the 107th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance He wears an afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of the mask fragment, which allows Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate down over his eyes. Personality His personality is in contrast to the other Privaron Espada. While fighting Yasutora Sado he showed restraint and went easy on Chad while the others fought intensely with their respective opponents. He didn't go all out until he was actually hit. He also warned Chad of an approaching Nnoitra Jiruga. History Gantenbainne Mosqueda was once an Espada under Aizen. His previous rank is unknown. He was demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created arrancar like his fellow Privaron Espada. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Arc Gantenbainne encounters Yasutora Sado when he separates from the group in Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Before releasing his zanpakutō, he fights using close-combat combo attacks. Through his battle with Chad, he inadvertently helps Chad unlock his true potential, since Chad's powers are similar to those of Hollows. Gantenbainne is defeated by Chad who spares him in thanks for fighting with all of his strength and helping him grasp his full power. After being defeated, he warns Chad of an incoming Nnoitra who easily dispatches him with one hit. The Exequias come to finish off both Sado and Mosqueda but Retsu Unohana intervenes. She orders her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu to heal both Sado and Mosqueda. His current fate is unknown but is presumed alive. Powers & Abilities As stated by Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Gantenbainne, a Privaron Espada, is one of the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: He has demonstrated tremendous skill in bare-handed combat as shown from his ability to initially dodge and counter of all Sado's physical attacks. Sonído Expert: He also seems to have mastered sonído. Zanpakutō . In its sealed state, it exists as a pair of two-pronged punching daggers attached to Gantenbainne's wrists by hinges. Also, in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 they appear to have an electrical current flowing between the two prongs. *'Resurrección': His release command is unknown. When Dragra is released, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat. :Resurrección Special Ability: When attacking, his tail emits energy that he gathers in his hands and shoots forward in one powerful blast, destroying everything in its path. Appearance in Other Media Like the other Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and returns in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Trivia *Gantenbainne has a habit of saying "Dios, ruego nos perdone!" in Spanish meaning, "May God forgive us" to himself before he attacks. *He is currently the only Arrancar to release without revealing a release command. *Some fans believe that Gantenbainne, along with the rest of the Privaron Espada, had his rank transformed into a 3-digit number when he was demoted (meaning that they believe he was the 7th Espada before being demoted), but this is unconfirmed. *Gantenbainne is the only Privaron Espada to not be featured on the cover of a Bleach manga volume. *He is the last known Privaron Espada to be still known alive. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male